


What does the LORD require of you but to do justice?

by Wordwitch



Category: Clan Mitchell - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Backstory, Bible verses, Challenge Response, Character Death, Civil Rights Movement, Clan Mitchell, Cross-stitch, Gen, Pre-Canon, Religion, Suffrage, Voter registration, Voting rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordwitch/pseuds/Wordwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ten Slightly-Battered But Well Loved Hand-Crafted Objects Significant To One Or More Members of Clan Mitchell; Prompt 3. cross-stitch sampler of leaves and vines centered around Micah 6:8: "He has shown you, O man, what is good; and what does the LORD require of you but to do justice, and to love kindness, and to walk humbly with your God?" Unidentifiable stain down left side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does the LORD require of you but to do justice?

Rudell Butler turned the sampler over in his hands.

"My mother made this," he said, tracing the vines. "She made another one, two of them, a matched set. It was Exodus 6:5."

No minister's wife worth her salt would fail to recognize the verse. _And I have also heard the groaning of the children of Israel, whom the Egyptians keep in bondage; and I have remembered my covenant._ Suzette bowed her head and drew in a great breath.

"My family always marries soldiers," she said finally, looking back to his eyes - his fine grey eyes, so noble, so compassionate, so implacable. "I forgot that when I married you."

He wrapped his arms around her, the sampler dangling from one hand. "[Matthew 10."](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=matthew%2010:34&version=KJV)

"Thirty-four," she breathed back, clutching him. "I'll pack a suitcase for you."

When they brought him home, beaten, shot, and struggling to breathe, she dropped her sweet tea and the sampler flying down the stairs to help. She settled him into the bed while one of his assistants took off in the old Buick to fetch her cousin Dulcie, who'd taken training as a nurse. He glimmered a twinkle at her out of his blackened eye, and whispered, "Twenty-three, Suzette. We got twenty-three registered to vote."

She kissed him.

Seven days later, the bleeding in his head overwhelmed him, and they had to borrow her brother's minister from the United Methodist church to come bury him.


End file.
